1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device, and in particular to an input device comprising a control capable of moving between a plurality of activation points for triggering phone number digit input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a conventional mobile phone provides a keypad comprising numeric and other function keys. A user typically looks at the keypad when entering a phone number. This method, however, is impossible for the blind. Additionally, when driving, it is dangerous to look at a keypad when entering a phone number. Voice control functions provided by some mobile phones are easily interfered with by environmental noise and are thus impractical.
A keypad may be burdensome and add to the size of a mobile phone or encroach on the area available for the display. A keypad may also be difficult to use if too small.
In addition, when using a mobile phone with a hinged cover to enter a phone number, even if an earphone is provided, a mobile user must first open the hinged cover and look at the keypad when entering a phone number.
Hence, there is a need for a new input device for ameliorating the above-described disadvantages.